Currently, the functions of electronic devices keep being improved due to advances in technology. The most popular electronic device is smart phone, which has become an indispensable tool of everyone. When a disaster occurs, the user of a smart phone can communicate with other people via a mobile communication network or Wi-Fi in order to ask for rescue or recue other people.
However, the mobile communication network may be not applicable to some serious disasters, such as earthquake, tsunami, war, etc. For instance, if a rescuee is, when an earthquake occurs, at a location with bad reception or the base stations have been damaged due to the earthquake, the mobile communication network may not work normally. Thus, the rescuee cannot communicate with other people via the smart phone.
Besides, as most of smart phones turn off the Wi-Fi modules in sleep status in order to reduce the power consumption, the Wi-Fi modules cannot be always in running status. Therefore, when a disaster happens, the rescuee may not communicate with other people via Wi-Fi.
Moreover, the rescuee may be unconscious when a disaster occurs, so cannot operate his/her smart phone. Thus, the rescuers cannot communicate with the rescuee.
Accordingly, many disaster emergency rescue systems are developed so as to solve the above problems. However, these currently available disaster emergency rescue systems will keep consuming the system resources of smart phones after being activated, which may influence the performance of the smart phones.
Further, these currently available disaster emergency rescue systems may not function in suspended status or not-running status. Therefore, when a rescuee cannot operate his/her smart phone because being unconscious, these currently available disaster emergency rescue systems cannot help the rescuers rescue the rescuee. Thus, these currently available disaster emergency rescue systems are not practical in use.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a disaster emergency rescue system so as to solve the above problems.